


Succession

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Succession

Jason had found it fun at first, having people treat him with respect and listen to his opinion. Turn to him for advice, even. But, really, it was just confusion and it just meant people expected him to be Dick and it was far more fun being Jason.

So when it came to the fights, he pretty much abandoned all the acrobatics Bruce had been trying to teach him and settled into punching things, very hard, because Dick wouldn't do that and it was kinda weird that Roy kept looking over at him and grinning. But the fight couldn't last forever and eventually there was some stuff with Cheshire and a government goon and then they had to head back to the Tower.

In his room, Jason stripped off the Robin suit and examined his various cuts and bruises. Not too bad, all told, but if he didn't clean them up properly, Alfred'd raise an eyebrow and then he'd get a lecture and there'd probably be photos of infected wounds and Bruce would get that _look_ and... It was just easier to scrub them out now.

Besides, he wanted to spend a couple of days checking out New York before he had to go back to Gotham and it'd be hard to have fun if he was fighting a wince with every step.

He was just trying to reach the cut on his shoulder-blade when there was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" he called and the door opened.

"Hey, Robin." It was Roy, lounging against the doorframe like he owned the place.

"There another fight?" Jason asked - and did he have to sound so damn eager? He started to stand up but Roy shook his head and grinned.

"Just looking to hang out."

Another one that couldn't tell the difference. It was getting annoying now. "You might not have noticed," Jason said. "I'm about a foot shorter than the old Robin and five years younger. I'm not Dick."

"You don't say." Roy let the door swing shut behind him and didn't bother asking for permission before examining the cut on Jason's shoulderblade. "It's just a nasty graze but it'll need cleaning. Pass me the antiseptic."

Jason passed over the bottle and some cotton wool. "I'm just letting you do it cause I can't reach."

"And once I've patched you up, we can plait each other's hair and paint our nails!" Roy's thump was friendly. "Loosen _up_, kid."

Jason snorted. "Normally I'm told the opposite."

"Yeah, but you're told it by Big Bad Brooding Bats. He's not exactly normal."

"You don't know him," Jason said.

"I know him as much as I want to."

The sting of the antiseptic was reassuring because Roy's fingers were bigger and warmer than Alfred's ever were. "He's cool. Really."

"Well, if _both_ Robins say the same, I guess I'll just have to believe you." Roy sounded distracted. "Hang on, you've got some thread stuck in here. You want it slow or fast?"

"Fast," Jason said and decided it was just the post-fight adrenaline that made it sound so dirty.

"Hold on," and there was a sharp streak of pain, soothed away by Roy's fingers rubbing around the graze.

Warm, rough fingers. And, yep, Jason was getting hard. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Roy's touch for a moment. Fuck, he should have gone straight back to Gotham. He knew where to go in Gotham but New York was an unknown.

"You're tense," Roy said and slid his hands down Jason's back. "Want a massage?"

The thought that perhaps it wasn't _just_ the post-fight adrenline slowly made its way through Jason's brain. "What kind of massage?" he asked suspiciously.

Roy let out a breathless laugh. "What kind do you want?"

Jason twisted round until he was looking at Roy's face. "Are you hitting on me?"

Roy's grin was half-rueful, half-mischievous. "Yeah. Are you knocking me back?"

_Did you used to fuck Dick? Or did you just _want_ to?_ Jason didn't say it, though, because Roy still had one hand resting on Jason't shoulder and the callouses were tickling him as he breathed.

Roy patted his shoulder. "Okay, no worries. I can give a perfectly innocent massage if you want."

"I did _say_ I'm five years younger than Dick?" Jason said. "Because it's actually a bit more than that."

"If you're old enough to save the world, you're old enough to screw. That's what my guardian always used to say." Roy cocked his head. "Then again, my guardian's a horny old goat."

Jason couldn't help the snort of laughter. "My guardian's _so_ not."

"But the question is." Roy leaned closer. "Are _you?_"

He wasn't actually sure what the right answer was, so he said, "Yes," and waited to see what would happen.


End file.
